Camp Half-Blood Before Percy Jackson The Arrival
by Lady Musicz
Summary: Luke, Annabeth and Grover have just crossed the border Camp Half-blood and watched Thalia become a pine tree
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-blood Before Percy Jackson:

The Arrival of Annabeth and Luke

The Arrival

Annabeth looked back at the pine tree that was one of her only friends, a part of her family. Although she knew it was seconds ago it felt like eternity since Thalia had died on that hill fighting monsters. Annabeth didn't want her to die but she did anyway and she did it in honour, and then became a pine tree. She looked up at Luke, his usual mischievous wasn't there, plastered on his face as usual, his face was expressionless. He was obviously trying hard not to cry, just for Annabeth. He scooped her up in his arms as tears started streaming down her face.  
"It'll be alright, we'll be ok," He said but the point that his voice was cracking was not helping his case.  
"But she's gone!" Annabeth wailed. A group of people were crowding around them. Annabeth wanted them to go away, to leave Luke and her to themselves. Then Grover trotted over with a man on a horse. Wait a second... as the man on the horse got closer she realised it wasn't a man on a horse at all, it was a centaur.  
"Chiron," Annabeth muttered to her self as Luke lowered her down. Grover had informed the group (Luke, Thalia and Annabeth) about this special place for demi-gods or half-bloods (children of a god) called _Camp Half-blood _and she guessed this is it. The crowd parted as Chiron trotted through and turned to the crowd.  
"Can you all please resume your current activities?" He asked them in a way that said he was actually instructing them. The crowd suddenly thinned out as everyone left and he turned to Luke and Annabeth.  
"I am Chiron," He announced, "And who are you?"  
"I'm Luke," Luke mumbled, "And this is Annabeth." He ruffled his hand through Annabeth's hair.  
"Come," Chiron instructed holding out his hand toward Annabeth. She took it and was put on his back. She watched Luke walk beside her and gripped her hand.  
"You need to meet Mr. D." Chiron finished.


	2. Introduction to camp

Camp Half-blood Before Percy Jackson:

The Arrival of Annabeth and Luke

Introduction to Camp Half-Blood

As they were taken around the camp Annabeth looked down at her left hand which Luke was grasping. It was very red as Luke was holding it extremely hard but Annabeth couldn't form the words to tell him. She looked up to see they were approaching a house painted baby blue with a white trimming and on the balcony sat a rump man with curly black hair wearing a tiger print shirt. As they moved closer to the man he looked up.

'Ah, new campers. Joy.' He muttered sarcastically. Chiron kept moving towards him.

'Greetings Mr. D.' Chiron said once he was standing in front of him.

'Chiron,' The man who must have been Mr. D replied not bothering to look up from the cards in his hands.

'This is Annabeth and Luke.' Chiron gestured toward the pair.

'Mr. D?' Luke thought out loud, 'Dionysus!'

'Careful kid, names are dangerous.' Dionysus grumbled

'But that's you right?' Luke asked

'Yes,' Chiron replied 'He is who you claim him to be.' Dionysus groaned.

'Let me take you on a tour on the camp.' Chiron offered.

Annabeth wasn't too interested in the tour. Once they hit the weaponry her mind was completely on the adventures that she had had with Thalia and Luke. She remembered Thalia's Spiky, black hair, her electric blue blue eyes, her kindness and bravery and how she had face death on that hill. Annabeth opened her eyes to the real world, the reality of now. She looked ahead to see Chiron turn to her.

'You've had a tough day,' he said to her softly, 'I'll take you to the cabin so you can get some rest.' Annabeth watched the grounded as Chiron trotted to the cabins.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Half-blood Before Percy Jackson:

The Arrival of Annabeth and Luke

Annabeth looked at the odd collection of cabins. Most camps might have a cluster of matching cabins, or a few separate from each other that are matching but this was not the case here. The group of cabins were in a 'U' shape and were all completely different to one another, one was blood red with a barbed wire and looked like someone had painted it with their fists. Another had a grass roof and the windows were heaped with flower boxes. They approach a old-looking brown cabin. Chiron opened the door to reveal the inside of the cabin. It was very crowded, although there were many bunk beds there were sleeping bags littering the floor. Everyone bowed toward Chiron before a boy who looked a bit like Luke came forward.

'Sup Chiron,' he greeted.

'Carter,' Chiron greeted back, 'This is Annabeth and Luke, they are undetermined.'

'Cool,' Carter said. He looked over at Annabeth and Luke. 'Hey, I'm Carter- I'll be your head councillor until you're claimed.'

'Claimed?' asked but Carter didn't seem to hear her.

'Dennis!' He called

'Yep,' The guy who must have been Dennis said as he jogged over.

'Can you go steal... ur... I mean fetch some supplies for these guys?' he asked in a way that was more commanding. Dennis run out of the cabin.

'So, how old are you guys?' Carter asked though it obviously aimed at Annabeth.  
'I'm 14,' Luke replied 'and Annabeth here is 7.'

'Seven?' Carter asked, 'I don't think we've ever had someone so young before!' Annabeth looked at the ground. Dennis then came back with 2 sleeping bags and toiletries.

'Ah, thanks Dennis,' Carter said. He turned to Annabeth, 'Do you need help off Chiron?' Usually Annabeth would tell him not to and jump off herself but she was too tired so she just nodded.

'Alright,' Carter said softly handing her sleeping bag and toiletries to her. 'Here we go.' He lifted off Chiron's back and carried her inside. He left her and Luke in peace to lay down there sleeping bags. Annabeth climbed into hers and slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Half-blood Before Percy Jackson:

The Arrival of Annabeth and Luke

Annabeth woke to delicious scents trailing the room, she could tell they were breakfast scents. She felt her tummy rumble and noticed she hadn't eaten for about a day not including the single stale doughnut she had a few hours before entering the camp. Carter walked over.

'Morning,' he said softly. 'You skipped dinner last night, I wanted to wake you but Emma here wanted to let you sleep.' He gestured toward a girl behind him. Annabeth looked to her right to see Luke stirring. She shook him lightly.

'Luke, wake up,' she called to him softly. Luke's eyes opened. He looked of at Annabeth and ruffled her hair.

'Morning Annabeth.' he cooed.

'We missed dinner,' Annabeth grumbled. Luke chuckled slightly. Carter cleared his throat.

'Alright, cabin 11, line up.' He called. Annabeth and Luke were sent to the back of the line as they were newcomers.

Annabeth smelt the air as they made their way to the table. It was very crowded but she didn't care, anything this camp served up had to be better then old, stale food from the trash. Satyr came around serving wonderful food. Annabeth heaped her plate then looked up to she people going to the fire and scraping part of their food into it. Carter got up and walked over to Luke and Annabeth and explained you had to scrape the best part of your meal into flame for the gods. Annabeth approached the flame.

'Mummy, please tell me who you are.' Annabeth whispered into the flame. She then scraped in some of her bacon, got up and walked back to her seat. Then everything that had happened the last few days hit her. It was way too much for a seven-year-old.

'Hey, it'll be okay.' Luke whispered softly. Annabeth turned to him.

'Will it?' She answered unconvinced. Luke just smiled half-heartedly.


	5. Capture the flag

Camp Half-blood Before Percy Jackson:

The Arrival of Annabeth and Luke

A week had passed and Annabeth had gotten used to the routine. She found it unfair she got easy jobs, although she was seven she knew there was more she could do then pick strawberries and wipe the tables in the eating area. She thought of Luke as lucky, he got to file papers and documents, clean weapons and stuff like that. She huffed as she picked what was probably her 50437th Strawberry so far.

'How are you going, Annabeth?' Kaitlin asked, Kaitlin was one of the girls from the Athena cabin, she had curly dark brown hair (which she dyed because she got sick of being thought as of dumb) and her glasses sat on her nose more then her grey eyes. and although she was 13 and Annabeth was only 7 they'd had got quite close.

'Yeah, all good,' Annabeth said with a smile. Kaitlin smiled back then checked the blue watch on her wrist.

'Time to finish up,' she called to everyone. Annabeth walked back to her cabin and prepared for dinner.

Dinner was full of excited campers as that night's activity was capture the flag. On the edge of the forest there were tables lined with weapons and armour then all the cheering started and 3 children of Demeter came running over holding a flag as green as the grass on the most beautiful meadows with a piece of barley slanted to the right. Then the cheering started again and Kaitlin and 2 more of the Athena kids came running in holding a silver flag with an owl in the middle. They both chose their groups. Athena had joined forces with Hermes and Hephaestus with the blue horsehair plume on their helmets and the other cabins with Demeter and the red horsehair plume on their helmets.

'Heroes! You know the rules but for our new campers I will go over them again.' Chiron announced, 'The creek is the boundary line. All magic items are allowed.. The banner must be prominently and have no more then 2 guards. No bounding, gagging, killing or maiming only disarming. Now, arm yourselves!'


	6. Annabeth Captures the flag

Camp Half-blood Before Percy Jackson:

The Arrival of Annabeth and Luke

'Heroes! At your mark, get set, go!' Annabeth heard Chiron call from her spot behind. She to admit the Athena campers had made a great plan but Annabeth had another idea. She had worked out it should work. She was put with 2 older boys all behind different trees close to flag but not close enough to be called guard. Annabeth went over her plan in her head. She ran to the tree the other guy was perched behind. She made it to the other side and the lack of campers coming that way was a major advantage. Then she reached the borderline. All the campers there were lost in their fights and none had come close to the other flags so far. No one had noticed Annabeth so far then Kaitlin caught her eye. For a second Annabeth thought she would be in trouble until Kaitlin nodded her head so slightly only Annabeth noticed. She sneaked back behind the tree and made her way through the borderline and to the other side. When she was almost there she got to excited and wasn't as careful. One of the guards saw her and came at her with his sword raised but Annabeth was a lot smarter then he expected and had disarmed many monsters on her way to camp. She disarmed him with her dagger in a sweep of her arm. She slid under his legs, it wasn't that hard as the ground was basically wet mud and she grabbed the flag and started running back. Out of the corner of her she saw one of the dramatic kids from hermes jump in front of the guy she disarmed and made a scene of how he did it and he now had a prisoner. Annabeth kept running and watched Kaitlin come over.

'I knew you could do it!' Kaitlin cheered disarming one of the Ares girls. Annabeth looked around herself to see the campers make a sort of shield around, disarm other campers all around her. She smiled as she crossed the line.

'And the winners are the Athena team!' Chiron called from the sideline. The team cheered and lifted Annabeth on their shoulders. She looked out among the other team. Some were quarrelling about who's fault it was, some looked at Annabeth in awe, some in hatred, some in embarassment, some in a way they were glad she won out of all the other campers. Then everyone was staring right above her head. She looked up and she a small circular hologram- silver with an owl on the inside. She was lowered to ground and Chiron came forward.

'All hail Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!.' He called. Everyone around Annabeth bowed until all of the campers, and chiron, were bowing.


End file.
